Fighting Styles
All characters must select one of these Fighting Styles during creation. They provide each character with a distinct style of combat that will take time to master. Each Fighting Style grants powers. After level 1, you have the choice between two powers. You do not need to meet the prerequisites of those powers, but if you have both of them then you do not gain the next power in the tree, like with schools. In addition to the above, you are given your choice of two special powers at levels 8 and 10. These powers are unique to the Fighting Style and may not be gotten any other way. Each Fighting Style grants stat bonuses at the listed level. These bonuses are cumulative, and stack with the bonuses of previous levels. You begin with a Fighting Style regardless of your INT, although it -does- count towards your INT/10 limit for learning future schools. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Defensive: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Powers: You gain the following powers at the listed levels. Unlike schools, you do not gain a power in a higher category if you already know the listed powers. After level 1, you will always have the option of one of two powers. These powers ignore the normal pre-requsites. Level 1) Block, Flight, Sense Ki, and Supreme Aura Level 3) Dire Needs -or- Zanzoken Level 7) Resistance -or- Graceful Level 11) Adept Block -or- Soul Barrier ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Stats: Level 4: +1 MNT, +1 DEX, +1 STR, +2 STM, +2 SPD, +1 Point to place in STR, STM or SPD Level 6: +3 MNT, +3 DEX, +2 STR, +2 STM, +2 SPD, +2 Points to split between STR, STM and SPD Level 8: +4 MNT, +4 DEX, +3 STR, +3 STM, +3 SPD, +2 Points to split between STR, STM and SPD Level 12: +7 MNT, +7 DEX, +4 STR, +3 STM, +3 SPD, +3 Points to split between STR, STM and SPD ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ At level 8 you may select one of the following Powers. They may not be otherwise learned. Power Name: Resiliance Level: X2 Type: Passive Description: You are unusually hardy, granting you +Level*5 Resistance and Level*50 HP. Power Name: Quick Footwork Level: X2 Type: Passive Description: Up to twice per round you may choose to reflexively Block an attack after a failed Dodge or Parry roll. You may only use the powers Block, Power Block, or Advanced Block with this power. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ At level 10 you may select one of the following Powers. They may not be otherwise learned. Power Name: Stone Skin Level: Z Type: Three Cost: (1 END and 25 Ki) per level UPR: 1/Battle Description: You focus your energy on the surface of your skin. You gain Level*100 Natural Armor until the end of combat. Until the beginning of your next turn you gain +Level*5 Resistance and a Natural Shield that stops Level*50 damage from all attacks, or half that against SP attacks. The Natural Shield does not stack with any other shield you may use. Power Name: Adaptive Defense Level: Z Type: Two Cost: 1 END, 50 Ki UPR: 1/Round Description: You hold off on your defense until you see the white of your opponent's eyes. Declare this as a defensive action. Your opponent rolls strike and damage for their attack, then you declare another defense against the attack. Hand-to-Hand: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Powers: You gain the following powers at the listed levels. Unlike schools, you do not gain a power in a higher category if you already know the listed powers. After level 1, you will always have the option of one of two powers. These powers ignore the normal pre-requsites. Level 1) Block, Flight, Sense Ki, and Shield-Piercing Charge Level 3) Shoryuken -or- Bulking Aura Level 7) Advanced Combo -or- Ultra-Bulk Up Level 11) Ultimate Combo -or- Zanzoken ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Stats: Level 4: +1 MNT, +3 DEX, +2 STR, +1 STM, +1 SPD Level 6: +2 MNT, +4 DEX, +3 STR, +3 STM, +2 SPD Level 8: +3 MNT, +5 DEX, +4 STR, +4 STM, +3 SPD Level 12: +4 MNT, +8 DEX, +6 STR, +5 STM, +4 SPD ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ At level 8 you may select one of the following Powers. They may not be otherwise learned. Power Name: Bruiser Level: X2 Type: Passive Description: A character with this power has learned how to wear his opponents down more quickly than normal. Any time he deals damage with a basic Hand-To-Hand attack or a power from the Hand-to-Hand power tree, his target loses 1+Level/3 endurance, and level*5 ki. If the target takes no damage after damage reductions, they lose no endurance or ki. A target may only have this occur to him once per action. This power does not apply to Grapple moves. Power Name: Hands like Water Level: X2 Type: Passive Description: You may attempt a Grab one additional time per round. A character with this power has also learned how turn the opponent's weight and force against them. After a successful Dodge or Hand-to-Hand Parry, you may immediately perform a Grab attempt against the attacker at no cost in APR or END, but it does count against Grab's Uses Per Round. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Select one of the following powers at level 10 Power Name: Typhoon Kick Level: Z Type: One Cost: 4 End UPR: 1/battle Description: You perform a powerful spinning kick that knocks the opponent in the air, setting them up for even stronger attacks. This attack has a +3 bonus to strike and deals 2d8 damage per level, +(STR+SPD). However, until your opponent's next action all of your attacks against them deal +Level*10 damage and gain a +2 bonus to strike. The power "Pound" ends this effect, but deals another +Level*10 damage and stuns the opponent for one action. Template: {(2d8 per level + Str mod + (STR + SPD)) + Misc mods + Bulk} Bonus Damage Template: {((Base Damage + STR Mod) + Misc Mods + Level*10) + Bulk} Bonus Pound Damage: {((4d6 + Str mod) + Misc mods + Level*20) + Bulk} Stun Power Name: Quivering Palm Level: Z Type: One Cost: 6 End, (15 Ki per level) UPR: 1/battle Description: You perform a powerful palm strike that causes the target to vibrate apart. This attack deals 1d8*10 AP/SP damage per level, +50% of the target's missing HP. This attack Stuns for 1 action if it damages the opponent. Against NPCs who may have an inflated HP to serve as "boss fights," the added damage due to missing HP may be lower, at the staff's discretion. Template: {(1d8*10 damage per level + STR Mod + (Opponent's Missing HP)/2) + Misc Mods + Bulk)} AP/SP/Stun Ki: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Powers: You gain the following powers at the listed levels. Unlike schools, you do not gain a power in a higher category if you already know the listed powers. After level 1, you will always have the option of one of two powers. These powers ignore the normal pre-requsites. Level 1) Block, Flight, Sense Ki, and Multi-Fireball Level 3) Ki Combo -or- Supreme Aura Level 7) Final Flash -or- Super Telekinesis Level 11) Master Ki Combo -or- Soul Barrier ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Stats: Level 4: +3 MNT, +1 DEX, +1 STR, +2 STM, +1 SPD Level 6: +4 MNT, +2 DEX, +2 STR, +3 STM, +2 SPD Level 8: +5 MNT, +3 DEX, +3 STR, +4 STM, +4 SPD Level 12: +8 MNT, +4 DEX, +4 STR, +6 STM, +6 SPD ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ At level 8 you may select one of the following Powers. They may not be otherwise learned. Power Name: Chi Overflow Level: X2 Type: Passive Description: You may use the power "Megacharge" up to twice per battle. Note that your Megacharge Ki Pool has a maximum of 50% of your maximum Ki, meaning that you will often need to spend Ki before using Megacharge again. Androids instead gain +Level*10 Ki Regeneration. Power Name: Power to Shields Level: X2 Type: Passive Description: You may spend an additional 5 Ki per level on the powers "Aura of Protection" and "Supreme Aura." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ At level 10 you may select one of the following Powers. They may not be otherwise learned. Power Name: Scattering Shot Level: Z Type: One Cost: 4 END, (50 Ki per Level) UPR: 1/Battle Description: You release a slow-moving golden blast that splits up and targets multiple enemies after a few moments. This is a Ki Attack with the Remote and Charging Add-Ons. It benefits from Enlarged Ki Blast and deals 2d8*10 damage per level and targets all enemies. Use a seperate strike roll for all opponents, but only a single damage roll that is applied to anyone that is hit. This attack gains bonus damage in the following situations: * +1% Damage for every 1% of your HP that is missing. This attack gains +Level/2 strike. * +X% Damage based on the highest level critical you are suffering ongoing, non-damage effects from. +10% for Level 1, +25% for level 2, +50% for level 3. * +50% Damage per ally that has been knocked unconcious or killed by an opponent, to a maximum of +100% Damage. Being Unconcious due to using Ki's Ending does not count, but death always does. Splits and Ghetti Clones never count for this purpose. Template: {((2d8*10 per level + MNT Mod)*(1 + 1 per 1% of your HP missing + Critical Bonus + 0.5 per Defeated Ally) + Misc Mods + Charging Bonus + PKU} Note: Make sure the damage roll displays decimals. Power Name: Death Ball Level: Z Type: One Cost: None UPR: 1/Battle Description: You start to form a giant deadly sphere of Ki overhead! Once set in motion, the Ki continues to gain in intensity while you are free to perform other actions. This is a Charging Ki Attack with 0 damage. Releasing it takes an action, after which it will automatically Charge itself on each of your actions, adding 10% of your Maximum Ki to its damage. This leaves you free to perform other actions during your turns, although you may not Charge yourself (whether into this attack or otherwise). This consumes one of your Charges per battle on each of your turns. In the case of Androids, their Ki Regeneration doesn't function while this attack is Charging, but it still adds 10% of their Maximum Ki to the damage per turn. Nothing but detonating the sphere can stop this attack from charging, and the user may still attack, dodge and parry as normal. Even Capture Ball or Dokuken will not stop this sphere from charging! This attack gains a +Level/2+10 bonus to strike, but does not benefit from superspeeds. The sphere is detonated in the following situations * The user spends an action to throw it down on the battlefield. It deals its damage to all enemies. * The user is rendered unconcious, killed, turned to stone or turned to candy, in which case it detonates harmlessly. * Someone is grappled and thrown into the sphere. Throw's normal effects are replaced with this attack's damage, which is applied only to the unfortunate soul throw into it. The victim gets a Break Attempt (including Flare Break) to dive away from the sphere at the last second, turning it into a normal Throw and preventing the sphere from being detonated. In this case, the detonation may only be Blocked. * The sphere may be attacked. It may not defend itself, but it is immune to all non-damaging effects and the user may use Shields on its behalf. It has Level*200 HP and Level*10 Resistance. If the Sphere is "killed" then it detonates, attacking the person who killed it -and- the user, both of whom may only Block the attack (including advanced forms of Block). Template: {((0+MNT Mod) + Misc Mods + Charging Bonus) + PKU} Sword: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Powers: You gain the following powers at the listed levels. Unlike schools, you do not gain a power in a higher category if you already know the listed powers. After level 1, you will always have the option of one of two powers. These powers ignore the normal pre-requsites. Level 1) Block, Flight, Sense Ki, and Ki Enhance Level 3) Parrying Strike -or- Bulking Aura Level 7) Multi-Slash -or- Ultra-Bulk Up Level 11) Ragnarok -or- Zanzoken ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Stats: Level 4: +1 MNT, +3 DEX, +1 STR, +1 STM, +2 SPD Level 6: +2 MNT, +4 DEX, +2 STR, +3 STM, +3 SPD Level 8: +3 MNT, +5 DEX, +3 STR, +4 STM, +4 SPD Level 12: +4 MNT, +8 DEX, +4 STR, +5 STM, +6 SPD ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ At level 8 you may select one of the following Powers. They may not be otherwise learned. Power Name: Tireless Level: X2 Type: Passive Description: A character with this discipline loses no endurance for making a basic sword attack. All his sword powers cost him one less endurance per slash, excluding the sword power Twice. For example, a multi-slash only costs 2 endurance per slash, instead of the normal 3, and using the Thrust power costs him 2 endurance. Additionally, the endurance costs for personal sword invents are halved, rounded up. Power Name: Harmony Style Level: X2 Type: Passive Description: Whenever a character with this power successfuly dodges an attack or successfully parries an attack using the Sword power "Parrying Strike," they may make a Basic Sword Attack against the person who attacked them. This costs 4 END, instead of the normal cost. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ At level 10 you may select one of the following Powers. They may not be otherwise learned. Power Name: Kharmic Strike Level: Z Type: One Cost: 6 End. (15 Ki per evel) UPR: 1/Battle Description: The opponent performs an attack and in the blink of an eye you are behind them sheathing your sword. You are obviously wounded--but so are they. This power is a special defense that may be declared. When your opponent declares an attack on you, you may declare you're using Kharmic Strike as your reaction, alongside a Block. You take damage normally, and perform a sword counterattack attack that gains a +5 bonus to strike, deals +1d8*10 damage per level and stuns the attacker for one action if it hits. This counterattack happens even if you would die, be rendered unable to attack, or are knocked unconcious from the attack its used against, and it ignores all critical effect penalties. If used against an attack that renders you unconcious or kills you, then all dice in the attack are maximized and the attack becomes Auto-Critical. This only works if the attack itself renders you unconcious or kills you, not if you use a power like Ki's Ending to render yourself unconcious. Template: {(Sword Damage + STR Mod + 1d8*10 per level) + Misc Mods + Bulk} Stun Vs. Attack that defeats You: {(Maximized Sword Damage + STR Mod +8*10 per level) + Misc Mods + Bulk} Stun / AC Power Name: Aura Slice Level: Z Type: One Cost: 10 End, 200 Ki UPR: 1/Battle Description: A sword attack modified by this add-on is capable of severing the opponent's connection to their shields. Any shields used against this attack may not be used again for the rest of the battle. This add-on is declared alongside Bulk and Superspeeds.